Under the starry sky
by Dreaming So Loud
Summary: Amu & Miki went to a walk, Amu has been heart-broken by Tadase again, even if he didn't notice. What does the black cat could do to help her to solve her problems? IkutoXAmu! less MikiXYoru.


My first story of Shugo Chara! ! I hope to make more stories… actually I'm thinking one but I have too many fics now that I couldn't right now… let's check on a while. Well… it's a IkutoXAmu and a MikiXYoru… I love those couples!! Nyaaa!! I hope grammar to be all right 'cause my main language's Spanish but… I don't know… well, hope ya to enjoy the story!

Ja Ne!

Plzz leave review!

-

-

-

-

-

The moon and stars were the only things she could see when she looks up to the sky. She was sad. Amu was sad, all the fault of the little K (King). He'd said that again. He said he loves amulet heart, and that was what hurt the must – because she knew that a part of her was Amulet Heart, but not all herself. That hurt her even in the deepest part of her soul. And what hurt the most of that situation was that she couldn't take him out of her heart. Not now.

She'd told Su and Ran to stay home while she goes walk, of course she'd told Miki too, but she went anyway. They decide go for a night walk to the park that was on their way. They stopped into a bench that was near. Amu lifted her head to take a better look from stars, and Miki take her notebook and pencil to make some draws.

"_Stupid prince,"_ Amu thought. _"Why's always Amulet Heart?"_

'So bright and positive…'

"_I'm positive too right?"_

'And she's incredible strong...!'

"_I'm the one who's really strong, isn't it?"_ Amu thought with a little of courage.

'I love Amulet Heart!'

"_Why?! Why Amulet Heart?!" _she thought holding her tears so they couldn't get out. "_Tadase-kun… how could you be that cruel?! 'Cause even if you doesn't get notified… it… hurts to me…"_

"Amu-chan, are you ok?" Miki asked worried about Amu.

"Eh? Well yes…" Amu answered a little unsure.

"Totally sure?" Miki insisted.

"Yes, I'm sure… I think so…" Amu finally said. "It's just that… It feels sadly to know that Tadase-kun loves me, but at the same time he doesn't."

"So you still feeling that about his love for Amulet Heart, didn't you?"

"Kind of…" Amu whispered before noticed about the picture Miki where drawing "What are you drawing, Miki?"

"Ehh? Ahh… N-nothing special…" Miki said nervously trying to hide the notebook behind her.

"Oh, come on!" Amu yelled after get Miki's notebook "T-this is…"

"It's not as it look's like!" Miki screamed.

"Miki… did you… it could be that you… like Yoru?" Amu asked while seeing the Yoru's draw in the notebook.

"N-No, I do _not_!" Miki yelled.

"Yes you _do_" Hinamori said while showing Miki all the draws of the notebook – all Yoru's.

"Well… maybe… just a little bit…" Miki said while a blush appeared on her tiny cheeks.

"I'm proud of you!" Amu said.

"Proud?"

"Yes… I hope he likes you too."

"Did you think so?"

"Maybe… but you'll never know it clearly if you never ask him," Amu said. "But just be prepare for a 'no', ok? If you were not, it would hurt a lot. I know of what I'm talking about…"

"Amu-chan..."

The girl and the Shugo Chara stay a few minutes more on the bench. But as they knew they couldn't be so much time there because Amu's parents would reproach Amu, they stand up ready to go home. Yet, a beautiful melody stopped them.

"Those sound… could it be… Ikuto's violin?" Amu asked to the air.

"Well, it sound as," Miki said.

"I know I should go home, but… it has been so much since I heard Ikuto's music by last time," Amu said. "Do you think… we could go?"

"It's still a little earlier now… maybe, a few minutes," said Miki wondering if Yoru'll be there.

Amu walked trough some plants and finally she saw him. As beautiful as ever. Playing his violin's at the light of the moon. The heart of Amu almost beat away of her chest. "Ikuto," Amu named in a whisper. _"He looks just… so beautiful,"_ Amu thought with a little blush in her cheeks.

"Yoru" Miki whispered when she saw the little Shugo Chara neko sitting at Ikuto's side. She loved that neko-looky guy and her constants 'Nya' after every sentence or expression he uses. At her eyes, he's simply cute, cool and funny. In few words, she loved that neko.

"Haah! The bluey and the pink-haired brat!" Yoru yelled, and that makes Ikuto to stop playing.

"Do not!" Amu scream while jumping out the bushes that were covering her before.

"Huh?" Ikuto exclaimed. "Why were you two hidden on those bushes?"

"Uhh, well…" Amu didn't knew what to answer. "Your play's so great, I like to hear it. But the last time, when you noticed me, you stopped playing so…"

"I would've continued if you had asked me…" Ikuto said.

"Really?" Amu said with a bright on her eyes. "Will you?"

"No," Ikuto said. "I'll not play for someone who hides on bushes, maybe next time"

"I see," said Amu with a sadly voice. "I think this is the perfect way to continue this awful day."

"Awful?" Ikuto asked with an eyebrow up.

"It it's not your business," Amu yelled.

"You were the one that said it," Ikuto said. "But it looks like you want to talk about it… and I think those two will take their time," Ikuto said making Amu noticed Yoru and Miki were flying far of there.

"_That traitor,"_ Amu thought.

"But if you won't talk about it… I'll just go home" Ikuto said starting to pack up his violin.

"N-no… I think… its ok. Finally I have to talk this with someone," Amu said while sitting on a bench – Ikuto imitated her action.

"Let me know… it's about the little king?" Ikuto asked with a strange voice. Amu sighed.

"Well, in part it is" Amu replied with the sadly voice.

"Did he do something to you?" Ikuto asked.

"No… no intentionally at least," Amu whispered.

"What did he do?"

"He loves Amulet Heart. But not _me_" Amu said hidden her face on her knees.

"What a fool" Ikuto said looking away, to hide his face from the little pink-haired one.

"What did you said?" Amu said surprised.

"Anything important," Ikuto said.

"Why? Why should he be the fool?"

"'Cause he didn't appreciate your '_me_'," Ikuto answered.

"I still without know who's my really '_me_'," Amu said.

"You're you," Ikuto said, and Amu saw him with an obviously face. "Your shugo chara are somehow part of your '_me_'. Yet, they aren't that '_me_' – they're more like a _'should be'_. Your actual you, that's your '_me_'"

"Well, somehow I think you're right… at least the part I understood."

"And that '_me_' of yours…" Ikuto said before taking her by the waist and talking close to her ear. "It's pretty nice" he whispered.

"Ikuto" was he only thing Amu could say because of the shock. Latter she had return to reality. "W-WHAAH! I-IKUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU BIG PERVERT! LET ME GO!" she screamed more red than a tomato.

"Make me," he grumbled in her ear. He smiled with haughtiness when he felt her shaking on his arms. Her ears were her weak-point for sure.

"Ikuto," she named.

"My name sounds pretty on your voice, you know?" he said gallant on her ear. After, Ikuto bitted gentle her ear.

"I-IKUTO!" Amu screamed. Ikuto seized the mouth open action of the pink-haired girl and he kissed her. At first she was surprised, but latter she started getting more cooperative. Ikuto – which at the start was a little possessive with Amu's hands, let them go, and the next second they were around Ikuto's neck. They didn't get notified about the time they were as that, they just get distance from each other. "Ikuto…" Amu named on a whisper.

"You're cute," Ikuto said. Amu was really, really surprised. A compliment? From Ikuto? What was going on? "You've said the little king was a part of your problem… what's apart that?"

"I has been hesitating of it a while... I just don't know..." Amu said slowly, cutting the distance between them – staring at Ikuto's eyes all the time. "I just don't know if I love _you_ or _him."_

Ikuto growled, but then he smiled. "I'll help you out," he said before kissing Amu's lips again, this time more sweetly. "Love you" he said when the kiss ended.

Amu smiled brightly. "Love you, too."


End file.
